Source converters generally provide power to a load in one form after having converted that power from a different form. For example, an alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) source converter will take input from an AC source and convert that input into a DC source. Additionally, voltage regulators may take input from a source with a certain voltage level (e.g., 5 Volts) and convert that input into another voltage level (e.g., 3.5 Volts) that is compatible with the load specifications.
These types of circuits are generally coupled to the load through some sort of isolation electronics or circuit, such as a transistor. This isolation helps reduce the chance that the incorrect form of the input would be applied to the load, if the conversion circuit were to ever fail. However, in some conversion architectures even the typical isolation means may not work properly depending on what part of the conversion circuit may fail.